The present invention relates to a method for monitoring the position of a tool carrier in a tool holder of a tool changing device and for cleaning the coupling faces between the tool holder and the tool carrier, and an apparatus for implementing the method.
In many machine tools the exchange of tools is performed with the aid of an automatic tool changing device. The tool is exchanged, for example, by means of a pivot arm which operates independently of the machine tool. During this process, the coupling faces between the tool carrier and the tool holder are often soiled by chips or other dirt which drops between them. The new tool then cannot be properly installed in the soiled tool holder. Reliable operation of the machine tool, free of malfunctions, is then no longer ensured, and the automatic machining operation is interrupted.